


That's My Girl(Hal)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [16]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fear of Death, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Major Character Injury, Rescue, Saving the World, Some Humor, Stuttering, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: After the man Y/N loves is wounded beyond recovery for the time being. She must temporarily take matters into her own hands and use the lantern's ring





	That's My Girl(Hal)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my other account thought that you all might like it! Hope you enjoy the read!

We fought the yellow lantern's half the League unconscious. We struggled to hold them off. The problem Hal had a concussion that has not completely healed. I tried to make him stay home but he's stubborn. I stood by his side fighting them off.

"you're worrying to much I'm fine, babe"

"don't start with me, Hal you had a concussion scaring the hell out of me. I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"stop arguing and fight" Bruce said

I hear Hal, gasp out of breath

"Hal!" I screamed

He fell to the ground bleeding from his abdomen 

"No! No! No! No shit, Hal"

He whinced I quickly took cut my sleeve putting it on his wound. He coughed I laid his head on my leg's.

-"Lantern's down! I can't get ahold of John or Kyle" Bruce said in the intercom 

I moved him his head down on the ground carefully. I took Hal's ring he grabbed my arm's. Now wearing his regular clothes 

"d-don't Y-you d-dare"

J'onn landed I looked at him he nodded I kissed, Hal. I put his ring on wearing the suit I flew. I held them off I saw bombs on the buildings. I put a dome shape around them they went off. I continued fighting them off. I fought, Sinestro he made a sword I made a shield. He hit my shield I pushed him off. He started getting weak now I had the upper edge of the fight. I held his collar blood dripping from his face. I made a sword to his throat

"go ahead do it be a hero there all watching"

They all looked at me waiting to see if I would kill him or spare him. I looked at him he grinned

"you don't have the guts" he said 

I saw someone behind my back I used the ring wrapping a rope behind him and throwing him. Sinestro, had fear in his eye's. 

"tell you're lantern's to stand down!"

He scoffed "you're bluffing"

I held the sword closer

"st-stand down.. Now!"

They stopped fighting the flew next to, Sinestro. I looked at him 

"you hurt the man I love you did awful horrible thing's to my world, your friends who trusted you and the corps. I should kill you some wouldn't blame me for it"I said 

"you're more like me than you believe join us together we can set things as they should be"

"you're wrong, Sinestro I'm not like you"

"then why not kill me? Like you said I almost killed, Hal. He could very well still die or never fully recover. Do what you will put me out of my misery"

"get the hell off my planet!"

I pushed him away one of his men helped him stand. They flew off Sinestro looked at me

"this isn't over"

They left I took a deep breath the people came out cheering. The League clapped, Hal!! I quickly flew to the watchtower. I ran to the Med-bay. I ran seeing Hal only wearing shorts his abdomen wrapped in bandaging. I hear his heart monitor beeping. Barry, touched my shoulder. I took a deep breath. I walked in trying my hardest not to cry. He weakly opened his eye's he looked at me and smiled

"you kick his ass?" 

I gasped smiling I started crying 

"that's my girl" 

I sat on the bed. He held my hand I took the ring off wearing my uniform. I kissed him I leaned on his head he's gonna be OK I smiled crying


End file.
